The present invention relates to a padded panel of a vehicle dashboard, console box or the like, which is formed with an opening for mounting a desired article, such as an instrument, a switch, etc. The present invention relates also to a method of manufacturing such a panel.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, such a panel includes a base plate 11 having an opening 13 whose contour conforms with that of the article to be mounted. A surface layer 12 is prepared by vacuum molding plastics material, e.g. polyvinyl chloride, and covers the base plate 11 with a space therebetween. The surface layer 12 on its outer periphery is adhered to, or in close contact with the surface of the base plate. Subsequently, a seal member 14 is superimposed on the periphery of the opening 13 at the opposite side of the surface layer 12, and substantially seals the space between the base plate 11 and the surface layer 12. Foamable material 15, such as urethane, is injected into the space and foamed therein. After completion of hardening of thus foamed material 15, the seal member 14 is removed, and the surface layer 12 and the foamed material 15 are cut away along the periphery of the opening 13. Thus a panel having a resilient pad is manufactured, which is formed with a complete opening 16 for mounting the desired article.
The above described process is disadvantageous in that, as the base plate 11 is not rigid enough against the foaming pressure, the base plate 11 is liable to deform during the foaming period. Thus, gaps are formed between the base plate 11 and the seal member 14, so that a substantial amount of foamable material (about 200 to 300 grams per one foaming operation) leaks away through the gaps. Such a loss of the material cannot be considered negligible, and makes it difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, with the padded panel thus manufactured, the connection between the foamed material and the surface layer is exposed on the peripheral wall of the opening 16 so that the surface layer 12 might be relatively easily separated from the pad without a careful mounting operation.